OMG Not Another Mary-Sue! :Ouran High Host Club Style!:
by Shuridaru-chan
Summary: Authoresses notes: I'm not sure if this counts as a "Mary sue" but if it does then it fits the title I plan on making the OMG not another Mary sue for every anime I watch just to make fun of it
1. Chapter 1

**OMG not another Mary Sue!**

**.:Ouran High Host club style:.**

**_Authoresses notes: I'm not sure if this counts as a "Mary sue" but if it does then it fits the title I plan on making the OMG not another Mary sue for every anime I watch just to make fun of it so the main character doesn't want to be a Mary sue but as the story goes on she can't help but be one so enjoy the crack and laugh_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime stated in here and I don't own Google that belongs to Microsoft _**

**_

* * *

_**

It was a day like any other for our beloved Authoress Shura Olkit Random she was checking her e-mail proof reading her stories and cracking up at her lazy beta's jokes, she thought she might do something different today and actually watch something OTHER than one piece because she couldn't find any other free episodes online after 116.

"Aw man I need to ask Mom to get the DVD of the seasons then," She muttered after her mind reminded herself of why she couldn't watch her beloved straw hat pirate kick a guy named crocodile's ass although she was a bit upset that he didn't actually look like a crocodile but looked like some knock off of Franklin Stine. So she decided she'd watch something she hadn't watch since she read what had happened for the ending

No not Fruits Basket although she thought Tohru belonged with Yuki more than Kyou

But the show that hatched her ever so popular and as of now screwed up in the posses of re-re-writing **OURAN HIGH HOST CLUB!** Oh how she missed Tamaki's attics and Kyouya's heartlessness. But I digress as our dear evil genius authoress of fan fiction and her own work browsed the web through dear Mr. Google trying to think of which episode she was on last before she started watching Tenchi _'was it fifteen or sixteen?'_ she thought although she was sure that little brat with the crush on the girl that was moving away didn't deserve to even be looked at by most of the members of the Host club. Also among the fact sickened much like Haruhi was when she looked up what an **ACTUAL **host club does and freaked out when she saw the episode that talked about Tamaki going on a _vacation _with one of the customers. _'Man whore,'_ she thought as she looked that the violet eyed and blonde haired boy annoying poor Haruhi once more _'Poor poor Haruhi if it where me I'd kick that bastards ass all the way back to Europe in the arms of what's her face.'_ thought Shura glaring at the screen just as she was about to get bored out of nowhere and there was no possible logical way that this could happen a portal appeared out of Albert her laptop and sucked her in faster than she could say _'what the hell?!'_well she couldn't because she was screaming in pain as her atoms and molecules where being ripped apart and put back together in a different order the pressure broke her glasses making everything slightly blurry to her and from being ripped apart and put back together by this random black holish thing that popped out of her computer she hit something knocking her out and making everything go black. 'Why is it always black why can't it be I dunno blue!' thought Shura as she floated around in nothingness she found herself unable to speak but she didn't mind whatever right? It's not like she was dead or anything….. Right?_ 'Floating~ floating!' _Sang Shura in her head as she hummed grinning stupidly

Unknown to our beloved absent minded teen aurthoress the characters of the anime that Shura was just watching stared at the girl that just lanched out of Kyouya's lap top screen and landed on the couch who was grinning stupidly asleep and instead of snoring humming came from her. They looked at each other and sweat dropped

"Weirdo," Said Hikaru and Karou


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh what happened," Said Shura finally sitting up getting out her blank world of lala land in the dark

"Well weird princess that launched from Kyouya's computer! You've done the impossible you should be very proud of yourself!" Said Tamaki grinning

"Shut up no one asked you." Said Shura as her vision was blurry his voice sound filmier very filmier "Hey did you guys happen to see a par of glas-," asked Shura but she was cut off by a tall blur handing them to her "Thanks very tall person that oddly looks like an anime character I know." Said Shura as she looked around the room after she put on her glasses "Whoa you guys are really good cos-players." Said Shura looking at each of the people here "You look alot like Tamaki," Said Shura pointing to the blonde

"That's because** I am** Tamaki princess," Said Tamaki gracefully pulling out a rose and handing it to Shura

"Haha yeah right and I'm the Queen of England." Said Shura sarcastically throwing the rose away

"Nice to meet you your highness," Chirped the twins as Shura huffed

"It's impossible for you guys to actually be the ouran host club!" Said Shura as Kyouya adjusted his glasses

"Well you did just launch out of a portal of my computer so I don't think impossible can be used anymore." Said Kyouya coolly as Shura gawked speechless then some words came to her mind

"Damn you got me there." She said snapping her fingers "So if this is actually Ouran Academy and you're actually the host club..." Said Shura looking around as her eyes widened for a moment "I'M IN A COMA!" She shouted jumping up and running around in circles yelling at herself to wake up as the host club watched this weird girl scream idiotic things at the top of their lungs and for some reason they hadn't opened up today... Good thing because this freak would scare everyone away

"Um Mommy?" Asked Tamaki looking at Kyouya "Is she going to be okay," he asked meekly

"It seems she suffering from shock and it seems from were she comes from we are just an anime." Said Kyouya "I have no idea how I jumped to that conclusion, but I'm Kyouya and I know everything." Said Kyouya smoothly

"Yeah senpai once this girl calms down what are we going to do with her?" Asked Haruhi with a concerned look on her face "I mean we can't just let her loose around here she'll be killed," She added

"Or thrown in the nut house." Said Karou and Hikaru in unison putting their two cents into the conversation

"Well we could pull some strings and have her admitted to Ouran as a student and she could stay with us but we'll have to say she's a boy." Said Kyouya

"Why?" Asked most of the other members

"I have no idea," Said Kyouya sighing

"Hey Senpai you know your acting really strange today," Said Haruhi to Kyouya

"And did anyone ask you Haruhi?" Said Kyouya not liking that his out of characterness was being pointed out

Haruhi shut up

"Maybe she'll calm down if I give her some cake." Said Honey cheerfully

"Honey not everything can be solved by cake," Said Tamaki "I must sooth her with my music!" He said dramatically not noticing that Shura was trying to sneak out

_'I've gotta get out of here these people must of kidnapped me or something!_' she thought frantically _'and I don't wanna know what he means by cake!_' she thought trying to open the door as rivers of anime tears came from her face Takashi other wise known fondly by fangirls who don't know how to spell his real name Mori standing a bit far off from the group looked over seeing their new found captive trying to escape he walked over as thoughts ran through Shura's head while the door knob jiggled from her frantic actions

"What are you doing," Said Mori in his deep voice as Shura jumped ten feet in the air... No really she jumped TEN feet in the air

"AHH! Oh _hello _Mori!" She said turning around nervously "... If that's your _real _name." She said while her eyes narrowed as Mori blinked

"My real name is Takashi," he said as Shura grinned

"AHA! So you admit that you're no- Ah fuck that's Mori's real name too!" She said cutting herself off as Takashi aka Mori sweat dropped "You're good really good," She said stepping away from him sideways slowly "You win this around fake Mori." She said accusingly as Takashi couldn't help but think this girl was really stupid


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone and welcome back to 'OMG Not another Marysue!' I'd like to thank SakuraTheShadow Chan for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story!**

* * *

Shura scooted over so much she knocked a vase over that was worth as much as Haruhi's dept

Kyouya's glasses glinted and he smirked

"Now we have a reason for her to be in the host club," he said hearing the sound of breaking pottery

"Damnit Fake Mori look what you made me do!" Shouted Shura pointing at Mori

Okay this girl was really stupid

"Fake," Started Hikaru

"Mori?" Finished Karou as they somehow appeared on each side of Shura

"Quiet fake Hikaru and Karou no one asked you two gay homo freaks," Said Shura as the twins looked at each other

"She's really stupid," They both said

"For you information I do very well in school just not so hot in science or math!" Said Shura folding her arms

"What's your name anyway Princess," Said Tamaki realizing they didn't know this strange girl's name

"Shura," She said turning to Tamaki "Shura Olkit Random." She added as the twins started laughing

"That's the most stupid name we've ever heard!" They bellowed laughing

"Oh really and _HIK_aru isn't really dumb or _KAR_ou," Said Shura narrowing her eyes at the twins as they stopped laughing and glared at Shura

"Well if she's joining the club who is she going to stay with?" Asked Haruhi as the host club grinned

"You of course Haruhi seeing your the ONLY girl and this is the only way we can possibility cause you more trouble and over burden you." Said Kyouya as Haruhi glared

"Bastard," muttered Haruhi and Shura at the same time

"Yes and she can pose as Haruhi's cousin!" Said Tamaki as Shura sweat dropped

"Yea because we look _SO _much alike," She said sarcastically as the host club stared at her

"Are you stupid?" Said Hikaru as Shura turned to him

"Are you gay for your brother?" She countered

"No," Said Hikaru as Shura smirked

"Then I'm not stupid," She said as Haruhi snickered at this

"So I'm guessing since you know all of our names then you know what a host is supposed to do," Said Kyouya as Shura looked at him

"Hey I am not gay dude, I'm NOT sleeping with random chicks for money back where I come from that's illegal." Said Shura folding her arms

"You mean through the laptop?" Asked Karou as Shura glared

"Shut the fuck up," she said not sure if she was yelling at Hikaru or Karou

"She's only angry because it's true," The twins both sang

"Don't make me chase you with broken pottery," Threaten Shura "Because you know I won't." She said as the twins looked at one another

"She's stupid." They both said

"Hey Shura-chan do you want to eat cake with me?" Asked Honey looking at Shura

"Hell no! I don't care _what _you call **it! **I'm not doing **that **with **you**!" Shouted Shura hiding behind Haruhi as Honey teared up and Mori smacked his forehead in exasperation

"Well we better get shura admitted to Ouran and a uniform," Said Tamaki "Now Daddy's daughter is going to have a friend!" He said happily as Shura looked at him

"What from all the chicks you've slept with you now have an army of bastard children?" She asked while Tamaki sulked "Presenting the emo corner of **_DOOM_**!" Said Shura pointing at Tamaki as the twins laughed

Tamaki started whining to Kyouya as he directed the others to get shura things

"Now just for me to call the stylist to fix that hair of hers," Said Kyouya as the other members ran around

Once that was all said and done Shura came out of the dressing room looking like an actual guy

"Oh if Mother could see me now she'd think I went gay." Said Shura dryly as the twins snickered

"Now what type should you be?" Asked Tamaki thoughtfully musing to himself

"The sexy type!" Said Shura striking a pose as Haruhi started laughing at the look on Tamaki's face

"NO DADDY DOES NOT APPROVE!" Shouted Tamaki

"The smexy type?" Asked Shura knowing she was pushing it but it was just too funny

"How about the stupid type?" Suggested the twins as Shura twitched

"Didn't I tell you two to shut the fuck up." She said glaring at them as they glared back

"Oh hohoho!" Said Renge doing her usual dramatic entrance"Shura-kun should be the rebellious type," Said Renge pointing at Shura

"I didn't like you when I watched the show and I still don't like you now," Said Shura muttering to herself

* * *

**Okay I don't think this was as funny as chapter two but I couldn't think of any good jokes to use as I wrote this**


	4. Chapter 4

** welcome back to 'OMG Not another Marysue!' I'd like to thank oOMidnightStarOo and Botherer 1337** **for reviewing! I'm glad you guys like the story!**

* * *

"So why the hell do you want me to be the rebellious type?" asked Shura as Renge looked her up and down

"Simple really Shura-kun, you're rude, you curse like a sailor and you act like you're from America." Said Renege as Shura sweat dropped

"That simple too it's because I am." Said Shura dryly as Renege smiled

"Now we have a back story!" She said cheerfully "Shura is Haruhi's long lost cousin from America! Three times removed!" She added in her usual over dramatic tone as the other members clapped

"That's genius Renege-chan I have no idea how you do it!" Said Tamaki as Renege glared at him

"Go away moron," she said as Tamaki went back to his corner

"That's the only thing I like about you." Muttered Shura to herself

"Oh and I know how to act more drama to Shura's back story!" Said Renege "Shura used to be apart of a cold and ruthless gang due to the fact his parents died he was forced to become apart of the gang. Shura knew this was one and gathered up enough courage to save up money and fly to Japan remembering about his dear cousin Haruhi being here." Said Renege shedding a tear

"Yea sure let's go with that chicks dig the tragic back story." Said Shura shrugging

"I'm not done yet! We have to explain how you got into Ouran." Renege said poking Shura's nose as Shura glared a bit

"Shura looked far and wide for Haruhi not knowing what he looked like only knowing his dear cousins name. Then Shura ended up on the door step of Ouran! Kyouya being the kind hearted soul he was found Shura here and took him inside to Ouran Shura told Kyouya his story. Once Kyouya was moved by Shura's story of woe he asked what his cousin's name was! Once Shura said Haruhi's name Kyouya said he knew Haruhi! Now that after the other members found out Shura got into Ouran to be closer to Haruhi after being apart for so many years!" Said Renege as Shura sweat dropped

"Wow you really thought this through didn't you?" Said Shura after that had been said Renege nodded "But only one problem Kyouya's a cold hearted bastard he wouldn't help me if I lost a leg and he had a prosthetic one he didn't need." Said Shura who was sitting cross legged on a couch

"KYOUYA-KUN IS KIND!" Shouted Renege so loudly her head seemed to grow bigger than normal and Shura's short hair blew back from how much air came out of Renege's mouth when she yelled

"You're fucking stupid." Said Shura looking at Renege "He's Kyouya the terrible! He's like the evil war lord that steals woman from villages rapes them and makes bastard children!" Said Shura waving her arms about speaking pretty blandly as if she was talking about the weather

Kyouya twitched while the twins laughed

"Kyouya the terrible?" Asked Haruhi musing to herself "That does seem to fit." She muttered then shuddered a bit when she saw Kyouya glare at her

"And Tamaki's a moron prince who ends up getting killed so he can save a chick for a night to get laid! But Kyouya kills him because the chick that Tamaki wanted was his bitch!" Said Shura explaining a story as Renege blushed from the profanities Shura was saying

"Yeah the rebellious type does seem to fit her," Said Hikaru thoughtfully

"She does curse like a sailor," Added Karou as both of the twins striked a thinking pose

"That pose does make you two look gay," Said Shura smirking as the twins glared

"WE'RE NOT GAY!" they shouted

"_Riiggghhtt_," Said Shura smirking as the twins glared even more

"So Shura you start tomarrow at Ouran and after school we'll introduce you as a new host." Said Kyouya as Shura nodded


	5. Chapter 5

After that Shura was walking with Haruhi to her house

"Homey," Shura said looking at the apartment

"Haruhi who's your friend!" Said a mannish voice in an pathetic attempt to sound womanly

"This is Shura Dad," Said Haruhi as a man spin into the room

"Nice to meet you! I'm one of Haruhi's pen pals from school I came from America and Haruhi agreed to let me stay here while I go to ouran with her." Said Shura lying perfectly to a T

"Oh it's nice to see Haruhi has a friend who is sensible unlike those other morons," Said Ranka "Please call me Ranka Shura! And it's no problem at all if you stay here!" He said smiling

"Thank you," Said Shura bowing as Haruhi lead her out of the room

"Wow that was great acting," Said Haruhi looking at Shura who grinned

"I used to have to suck up to adults when I was a kid so yea," she said smiling while Haruhi pulled out a cot

"here you can sleep on this," Said Haruhi

"Thanks for doing this," Said Shura as Haruhi smiled

"No problem." She said as Shura headed out of the room to change into her clothes she had on when she latched out of the computer and then went back in after Haruhi was done changing then went to sleep

The next day came and Haruhi and Shura both walked to school together

"You're rather quiet," Said Haruhi looking over at Shura

"I drank coffee it makes me calm and sleepy," Said Shura yawning a bit

"oh," Said Haruhi now understanding

Once they got to class some how some way Kyouya was able to make sure shura was put into class A-2 considering on Shura's school records she was a sophomore.

"Shura!" Shouted Tamaki hugging her soon as she stepped into the room

"Tamaki get off!" Said Shura twitching "I don't like hugs," She said

"MOE!" Shouted a fangirl of tamaki's

"So sorry Shura," Said Kyouya pulling Tamaki off of Shura

"Thanks Kyouya," Said Shura gratefully "You wouldn't want another money maker to die because of those hugs would you," Said Shura as Kyouya chuckled

"Class we have a new student today," Said the sensei standing up

"Fuijioka Shura from America," Said The sensei as Shura looked at Kyouya who smirked

"Bastard." Muttered Shura darkly _'I can't believe he changed my last name' _Shura thought spinning a pencil in between her fingers

"Shura-kun do you know Haruhi-kun?" asked one of the girl crowding around Shura at lunch she was just trying to eat in piece was that too much to ask

"Yea he's my cousin," shura said as the girls gasped

"Haruhi-kun's your cousin," one of them asked

"Yup," Said Shura taking a bite out of a sandwich '_Mmm turkey_' she thought chewing on it with her mouth closed

"So are you living with Haruhi too?" Asked another girl

"Yea," was shura's reply after swallowing the bit of sandwich she ate

"You're so cool Shura-kun!" Said yet another girl

"And spicy! You don't care what anyone thinks of you!" they added as Shura shrugged and they swooned

_'Geeze these girls are so easy it's not funny boys from where I come from would have a freaking hay day with them!' _Thought Shura as she sipped on her water

Once school was over it was club hours and the host club was planning on introducing a new host

"I wonder who he is?"

"I don't know,"

"I heard Haruhi's cousin came from America looking for him and Kyouya found him and told him about Haruhi's were abouts and allowed him to come to ouran so he could be closer to his cousin," Said another girl

"Oh so sad poor Shura-kun,"

"Ladies I'm here to introduce to you the newwest host the rebellious type..." Said Renege as she went on to explain Shura's back story and everything Shura just came out in the middle of Renge's sentence

"Is it time for me to come out yet Renge I'm getting bored." Said Shura calmly as girls squealed and she sweatdropped not knowing what they where screaming about then her jawl dropped to the floor seeing a photoshopped picture of her shirtless Shura remembered the episode of where the twins did that to Haruhi and she growled "Oh they are so dead," She said turning to the twins who whistled innocently then she tackled Hikaru and started punching him "You don't put pictures of me like that in front of people you ass!" She shouted pounding Hikaru's face in as girls screamed Karou attacked Shura from behind and the twins started beating her up Shura kicked Karou in the gut and elbowed Hikaru in the back then drop kicked them both "That'll teach you to post that stuff up!" She yelled angry and huffing as her new found fangirls fainted from the sight of Shura's clothes messed up and her hair

Kyouya sweat dropped

Okay she was really angry better not say anything about him telling the twins to do that.

Hikaru and Karou headed to the nurse's office after that as shura fell over once the left the room

"What's wrong with Shura-kun?" Said one of the girls as a snore came from Shura

"She's asleep?" Asked Tamaki surprised

"That coffee must of finally got to her," Said Haruhi sighing

"Huh?"

"Coffee makes her sleepy," said Haruhi turning around and going back to what she was doing before the fight started

"oh,"

Shura yawned and sat up only to be face to face with a bunch of girls staring at her she rubbed her eyes

"Whad up?" she asked looking around cutely as the girl giggled at how cute Shura was

"Shura should be expelled!" Said Hikaru and Karou who had came back in perfectly fine but their pride was hurt

"Shut the fuck up you whimps." Said Shura getting up


	6. Chapter 6

"Shura can't be expelled!" Shouted one of the girls

"Yeah he just found Haruhi do you want to take that away from Shura-kun!" Shouted another as many other girls joined in the shouts while the more hard core Hatchiin fans rolled their eyes

"Shura should still be expelled he beat of Hikaru-kun and Karou-kun!" Said one girl to one of the other girls who where pleading for Shura not to be expelled

Shura saw where this was going and stood up making all the girls go silent

"It's fine really I can understand why I'd be expelled." Said Shura sadly as her banes covered her eyes and she forced herself to cry

_'Choppers past keep thinking about Tony- Tony chopper's past'_ she thought as she sniffed a bit

"I-it's fine really I-I'll just go back to America t-to the gang and t-they probably kill me," Said Shura in a low tone as she headed for the door not looking up as more tears slid down her face

All the girls sniffled

"No Shura-kun you don't have to go! The twins didn't have the right to post up a picture like that of you!" Cried some of the girls with their eyes watering

_'Whoa she is good,'_ Thought Haruhi watching the little show that Shura was putting on

The twins scoffed knowing the truth even if they choked down the tears for a few moments they actually believed that what Shura said was true.

"Hikaru-kun Karou-kun please tell Shura he can stay!" Cried the girls turning to them as the twins sighed if they didn't say Shura could stay then they'd lose their fan base

"Fine," The twins said as Shura turned around and wiped the tears away still in a act

Once the girls had all left Shura turned to the twins and grabbed them each in a one arm head lock

"Not bad boys!" Said Shura grinning "Though I still think you're homosexual," Said Shura as the twins glared but said nothing

"That was a very good act Shura where did you learn to act like that?" Asked Tamaki interested

"I used to have to act polite when I was little then it became a natural talent for me," Said Shura shrugging

"And the real tears Daddy is so proud!" Said Tamaki with his eyes lighting up

"... I'm not even going to comment on that." Said Shura dryly

"You did really well Shura-chan!" Said Honey as Shura blinked

"Thanks," She said as Honey smiled she didn't freak out when he talked to her he's one step closer to them being friends "Hey has anyone seen Takashi?" Asked Shura as everyone stopped

"No I just noticed he wasn't here." Said Haruhi blinking in surprise

"Really? I've noticed all afternoon." Shura said as the other members looked at her

'Well why didn't you say anything?" Chorused Hikaru and Karou

"You never asked," Said Shura simply while she raised her index finger to prove the point she was making as the others fell over in exasperation

Just then Mori came in through the door as everyone looked at him

"What?" he asked

"They didn't notice you where gone until I said something some friends huh fake Mori." Said Shura calmly as Mori sighed when was this girl going to get he was the _REAL _Mori and she wasn't in a coma but this was for real. She actually went through her laptop into their world. The room went silent as Shura's gut growled "Hehe," She said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head "Guess I'm hungry" She said

"You could eat cake with me Shura-chan." Suggested Honey as Shura stared at him

"Honey-sempai I have something to tell you..." She said seriously as Honey blinked

"What?" he asked

"The cake....... _is a_ **lie**," Said Shura as Honey burst into tears hearing that "Oh I was just joking Honey calm down I'll eat cake with you no matter how perverted that sounds!" Said Shura patting Honey's head

"R-really?" He said looking up as Shura grinned and nodded only to be tackled by Honey

_'Okay I so I was right eating cake is something sexual I knew it!' _where the only thoughts that came into Shura's mind as she fell to the ground with Honey's arms latched around her neck

"Okay Honey-sempai I know your happy and all but please let go I don't really like hugs." Said Shura as Honey grinned and let go

"You don't like hugs?" Asked Both Karou and Hikaru

"Yes I don't like hugs." Said Shura dryly

Haruhi shrugged

That day came and went as Shura walked down the hall looking at Renege's manga or whatever you wanted to call it

_**All I could think when Shura-kun told me about the past is how lucky I was.**_

Shura read in her mind the newwest addition was all about and Shura was curious to how she'd be portrayed. She started reading once more after she turned the page as pictures of her and Renege sitting together on a couch in the music room talking where shown but all the words where Renge's thoughts

_**Shura-kun had to do such awful things just to be able to eat at the end of the day and not to beaten by the gang that was holding him captive. However today when Honey had asked Shura if he'd like to eat cake with him and Honey had hugged Shura joyfully when he said sure. Shura awkwardly pulled Honey off saying he didn't like hugs. This poor boy didn't like to be held or coddled possibly in fear and all I can think when I look at him is poor Shura-kun what has the world done to this boy to make him so distant. Obliviously this boy had alot to learn about what it's like to be loved and wanted. Instead of beaten and hated. I guess I have alot of work ahead of me.**_

_**"Renge-san are you okay you seemed to space out." Was a line spoken by Shura herself or rather in this himself**_

_**"Yes Shura-kun I'm fine," Said Renge smiling **_

Shura shut the book feeling sick from the cliches of this whole thing. But she was stuck here for a good while and had no idea on how to get home although she wasn't sure if she wanted to get home. Shura pushed her worried thoughts out of her mind and plastered on a smile as she walked through the doors of the host club room only to have a bucket of water all on her

_Of fucking course._ thought Shura darkly

"KAROU HIKARU!" She shouted pulling the bucket off of her head to see the twins snickering "PREPARE TO GET WET!" She shouted suddenly pulling out a squirt gun out of no where and chasing the twins with it as the customers giggled at their antics

Shura tackled one of twins and grabbed them in a head lock while spraying water in his face as Kyouya came into the club room and slipped on the water at the door but he wasn't hurt. The girls giggled some more at this was Shura was attacked from behind by the other twin but they all three fell down at the squirt gun busted getting the floor under the three wet

"S-sorry KyoYA!" Said Shura trying to stand up to go help Kyouya up but she fell down and landed on the twins

"Get off" they said trying push her off of them

"Oh yeah like I planned on falling." Said Shura sarcastically as she managed to get up as Mori walked by she used him to lean on "Thanks!" She said as Mori grunted a "Welcome," Shura stopped leaning on Mori and went to take a step to help Kyouya up or clean up the mess but she slipped and fell on her but "Son of a gun!" She shouted rubbing her sore bottom as the twins laughed some more but slipped and fell themselves

Once everything was cleaned up and they where all in clean uniforms they manged not to be yelled at Kyouya because due to this antics the clubs sales and fan base had gone up greatly

"Sorry about that!" Said Shura grinning sheepishly as sparkles appeared around her making girls gush and giggle

"It's okay Shura-kun!" They choursed Shura smiled and sat over with them listening to their days

* * *

**Okay so it wasn't as funny as it'd normally be in the chapters but I wanted to add a bit seriousness to it**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about not updating in a while **

* * *

"Surely you can't be serious about this." Said Kyouya looking at Shura who grinned

"I am and don't call me Sheryl… that's my great aunt's name I don't like her that much. Any who Kyouya you have to ride this with me because everyone else won't and I don't trust fake Mori." Said Shura while Mori wanted to yell out "I'm not fake Mori Damnit"

But he couldn't because that would be out of character and well yea…

Oh right the plot! Any who the hosts (And Shura) had came to a amusement park due to Tamaki's whim after seeing a magazine (That Kyouya set out) about amusement parks after the club was over.

And since Shura's well just plain crazy she wanted to right the tallest scariest roller coaster in the park. And as of right now she's trying to convenes the most sensible person in the group to ride it with her

She would ask Hikaru and Karou but they're still angry at her for her Homosexual comments. (And beating the holy living shit out of them in fount of their fan girls)

Tamaki wouldn't do it because it's well Tamaki and he wanted to girl Haruhi up so he ran off somewhere with her

Honey was afraid of heights (oddly enough though he sits on Takashi's shoulders all the time)

And like Shura said before she just didn't trust (Fake) Mori

So the only victim I mean friend of Shura's left is the one the only

Kyouya the terrible

"No." Said Kyouya while Shura let out a loud whining sound

"What!? Why!" She whined pulling on Kyouya's arm "Come on Kyouya! Just one ride!" she begged but Kyouya didn't budge

Mori and Honey watched as Shura tried to push, pull, and yank Kyouya to the line of the roller coaster. But Kyouya didn't budge his feet where planted in the ground (Not really figuratively speaking)

"Why won't you ride with me?" Whined Shura giving up on forcing him to ride

"Because I still remember that Kyouya the terrible comment," Said Kyouya glaring at Shura who laughed sheepishly

"Did I say Kyouya the terrible? I meant the wonderful!" Said Shura grinning while Kyouya only glared even more

"And you said I'm like an evil warlord that steals women from nearby villages and rapes them having bastard children." Said Kyouya while Shura folded her arms

"Well you have to admit you_ do_ act like an evil warlord." Said Shura not denying she said that "And besides the only reason you're acting like you're offended by that is because I'm asking you to do one measly little thing with me." Said Shura turning away and speaking childishly "I don't ask much of you, Kyouya I only ask that you be your normal evil heartless self that we all know and love and to ride once on a roller coaster with me. But I can see if you're afraid of heights then it-." Said Shura but she was cut off by Kyouya dragging her to the line

"Let's go." He said annoyed that she was accusing him a being afraid of heights

Shura grinned to herself as she was dragged off to the ride

Once they were off the ride Shura came out perfectly fine helping Kyouya walk who looked like he was a mess

"I've been on better roller coasters." Said Shura yawning a bit while Takashi and Honey sweat dropped

"I hate you Shura." Said Kyouya looking at Shura sickly before turning green and rushing to a garbage can

"There, there Kyouya." Said Shura patting his back

"Go to hell." Said Kyouya with his head still below the rim of the garbage can

"He's just grumpy." Said Shura grinning while Mori and Honey just stared

After Shura played some more games and Mori broke the hammer and bell game the host club was eventually kicked out of the park because Shura and Mori had ether won almost all the prizes or broke the games. Oh yeah and the twins where well being the twins and Tamaki was being Tamaki and dragging Haruhi into the mess. It turns out they were now banned from that park

"So that was fun!" Said Shura grinning as she sat cross legged on the ground Kyouya was still a bit out of it from that roller coaster and the other insane rides Shura coaxed him into going on

"I fucking hate you." Said Kyouya glaring weakly at Shura

"Aw isn't that sweet! Kyouya likes me!" Said Shura grinning as she hugged Kyouya who glared

"Get the fuck off you crazy psycho bitch." Said Kyouya while the other hosts sweat dropped

"Hey you're the one who fell for the 'what are you chicken' gag six times!" Said Shura letting go of Kyouya and sticking her tongue out at him

"Actually eight because he went onto the gut buster twice," Said Haruhi speaking up while the others nodded in agreement

"So is the limo coming?" Asked Hikaru while the other's looked at him

"Hikaru we walked here remember." Said Tamaki sighing

"Great who's going to carry woozy mac braf bag back to Haruhi's?" Asked Shura while the other host stared at her

"I should've known karma would find a way to bite me in the ass for screwing Ootori over." Said Shura to herself as she carried Kyouya on her back while Kyouya kept telling Shura he hated her and to go to hell for making him ride those rides

"Oh shut up will you!" Said Shura looking at Kyouya who's head was resting on her shoulder "You've been telling me to go to hell and that you hate me more than anything for the past fucking hour! I get it already!" Said Shura annoyed "It's enough I have to carry your sorry ass on my back. Because of your stupid ego." Said Shura while Kyouya just glared at her weakly

"Shura stop flirting with Kyouya!" teased Karou looking back at Shura while Shura glared at him

"Hey Karou shut the fuck up!" Snapped Shura "Or I'll make your gay little bitch ass carry bitchy mic puke face!" She shouted at the twin while the twins stopped

Shura knew it was Karou. The boys looked at one another in shock

"Look if you're going to stop and stare at each other like good little gay lovers that's fine with me just don't do it in fount of me." Said Shura side stepping them and walking past them "I might throw up," Said Shura

"Then someone will have to carry your sorry ass." Said Kyouya chuckling darkly

"Hey Kyouya shut the fuck up before I drop you and leave you here to die." Said Shura annoyed making Kyouya stop chuckling

"Do you ever think they'll stop bickering?" asked Haruhi looking at Tamaki after glancing back at the small group behind them Tamaki just shrugged

Once they got back to Haruhi's place Shura collapsed on the couch

"Who knew carrying Kyouya was such a work out? Hey fat ass lay of the pocky will ya!" Said Shura looking over at Kyouya who was sprawled out on the floor in the kitchen

"GO TO HELL!" Shouted Kyouya then groaning from throwing up so much at the park

Tamaki and the others were huddled up in a 'attempt' to save space. Making Haruhi annoyed as she made tea

"Haruhi my dearest daughter and Shura her friend I'm home!" Sang the cross dressing father skipping in

"Hey Ranka watch out for the emo on the floor in the kitchen,' Said Shura face down in the couch

"Oh okay then…" Said Ranka blinking

"Hey Dad." Said Haruhi walking back in

"I see you brought your… other friends with you." said Ranka annoyed because Tamaki was here

"Yeah I should've said something earlier today but this wasn't really planned sorry Dad." Said Haruhi while Shura raised her head over the couch leaning on to it

"Yeah sorry Ranka." She said while Ranka sighed

"It's fine." He said before exiting the room and heading to his room

After everyone left Shura fell asleep on the couch watching TV and Haruhi fell asleep in her room reading

Ranka sighed to himself as he draped a cover over Shura and when into Haruhi's room and tucked her in then went to his room and went to sleep


	8. Chapter 8

**Shura:I'm back!!**

**Tamaki: YAY! Now we can go on with the show and I can delight my fans with my presence!**

**Shura: Okay.. anyway in this episode I have a very bad day and did you know Jappenese schools have school on SUNDAYS! **

**Hikaru: Yeah we know we thought all schools had school on Sunday.**

**Shura: Well they don't. Anyway enjoy OMG not another mary-sue Ouran High Host Club style!**

* * *

The next day came and Shura awoke with Honey sitting on her chest and staring at her face closely

"AH!" She shouted once she realized she wasn't dreaming "I knew cake was sexual!" She shouted jumping away only to bump into Mori

"OH SHIT! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO RAPE ME!" She shouted running into Haruhi's room well she _tried_ to run into Haruhi's room but panicked and ran into the door

"Owe." Shura groaned rubbing her throbbing forehead while the twins laughed

"That was the best thing I've ever seen!" Shouted Hikaru while Karou leaned onto Hikaru to not fall over from laughing so much

"S-Shura-chan doesn't like me!" Bellowed Honey crying while Shura sweat dropped then blinked owlishly

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Shura "it's Sunday." She said while the others looked at her like she was stupid

"We have school on Sunday." Said Kyouya who obviously gotten over the 'I hate you Shura and go to hell thing' and gotten better from throwing up so much

"School on Sunday?!" Shouted Shura "It's supposed to be days of rest not salve driving!" She shouted

"Shura you should get ready." Said Haruhi coming out of her room dressed in her school uniform

Shura grumbled a few curses and got up and got ready

Soon after Shura gotten finished getting ready the teens headed to school in the limo that brought them to Haruhi's house

After they got to school Shura now presently found herself walking down the hallway still grumbling about having to go to school on Sundays. She headed to the club room and opened the door only to be attacked by a little eight year old girl

"My love!" She shouted while Shura blinked

"Eh?" She asked dumbfounded

"I am so sorry about my little sister she just reads the manga about the club and she's gotten a bit of a crush on you." Said a girl rushing over and pulling the girl off of Shura

Shura got up and dusted herself off

"It's fine really." Said Shura smiling her host club smile_ 'Now I know how Haruhi feels' _thought Shura inwardly groaning

The little girl squealed along with Shura's fan girls

"Do that thing you do in issue number 234!" Said the little girl holding up the book on the page that it had Shura on it, Shura took the book away from the girl and started reading

**_'Then Shura out of sheer joy of my kind words started to dance…'_** Read Shura in her mind then she looked at the next scenes of her dancing 'Oh_ dear God.'_ She thought dropping the book her mind raced for ways to get out of dancing because truth be told Shura couldn't really dance like that. Then it clicked

"R-Renege-chan told me she wouldn't put that in there!" Said Shura forcing herself to tear up then run out of the room as if she was embarrassed the rest of the fan girls glared at the eight year old for making Shura cry

Shura ran down the halls

"Well that went well." She said to herself sliding a bit then turning a corner "Who knew being a host could be this bothersome." She muttered leaning against the wall and then glancing down the corner to make sure no one followed

"Hi Shura!" Said Renege appearing next to Shura making her jump in the air ten feet

"RENGE!" She shouted "What the hell are you doing to me in the manga!? You know as well I as I do that never happened!" She shouted while Renege shrugged

"Look I was just trying to show your softer side besides no one believes that stuff anyway." Said Renege folding her arms

"Well an eight year old girl does!" Shouted Shura waving her arms about "Look I don't care if you pair our characters up in the manga or if you pair me up with anyone else. But when you make me dance in the manga that's where I'm drawling the line lady!" She shouted in Renege's face then they heard a sniffling sound and Shura turned and saw the little girl from before

"I-I c-came to check on you! But now I know you're no-nothing but a big meanie faced lair!" She shouted running off crying while Shura's eye brow twitched and she slowly turned back to Renege

"Guess who's going to die today _Renege-chan_." Said Shura with a deranged look on her face making Renege look at her scared then she shot off with Shura running after her "I'm going to kill you!" she shouted running after Renege with Renege screaming for help

Shura skidded when she came around a corner with Renege running in front of her

"GET BACK HERE RENEGE!" She shouted

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Renege shouted running for her life

They headed towards the club doors while Kyouya opened the door and stepped outside only to crash into the two other girls

"Ow…" Groaned Shura who had somehow ended up on top of Kyouya straddling his waist and Renege had ended up under Kyouya

"MOE!" Shouted the fan girls seeing this

"Huh…?" Asked Shura then she looked down then looked back up then looked down again her eyes widened and she turned red and jumped off of Kyouya "I'm seriously going to kill Renege now." Muttered Shura while Kyouya sat up and Renege shot off to where ever she goes to

"Shura…" Started Kyouya with his glasses crooked and glinting in the light

"You know you liked it." Said Shura shrugging him off coolly while the twins laughed so hard they cried Haruhi tried to cover up the fact she was laughing and Tamaki was in his emo corner because Mommy had cheated on him in his mind Honey's eyes had been covered up by Mori's hands

Kyouya twitched at Shura's reply. It was so conceited and perverse that he couldn't stand it

"THAT'S IT!" He shouted grabbing Shura's collar and dragging her down the hallway

Since day one he had been putting up with Shura's foolishness

"Look Kyouya if you're doing what I think you're doing at least buy me dinner first so I don't feel like a call girl." Said Shura calmly while Kyouya twitched and threw her into a art room and marched in there

"YOU ARE THE MOST IDIOTIC PERSON I'VE EVER MET!" Came Kyouya's loud Shout from outside the room

"You're so cocky about how you look and you dare say something so obtain to me in front of other people!" He ranted on while Shura sat there in the same corner that she was thrown in staring at him calmly with her arms folded waiting for Kyouya to stop his rant "You're on a whole different level of stupidity than Tamaki!" He shouted "I've tried being patient with you! But enough is enough!" He shouted

"Is there a point to all these insults you're throwing at me or are you just ranting?" Asked Shura rolling her eyes at Kyouya's words then standing up and dusting herself off "First off all Ootori." She said in a much different tone of voice "I didn't ask to come here," She stated "and another thing I don't like you as well in fact I despise you. I find everything about you quite annoying and blood boiling. But I'm stuck here in case you haven't noticed!" She shouted walking over to Kyouya

"SO GET THE FUCK OVER IT!" She screamed in Kyouya's face then walked out of the room to see the entire host club standing there "You see this is what happens when you go to school on Sundays!" She shouted then marched down the hall

Then the host club turned around because they heard a noise from the art room Kyouya stood there dumb founded no one has ever yelled at him in such a manner

"Ugh maybe someone should go talk to Shura…" Said Hikaru while Karou nodded

Shura walked out of the building kicking a trash can as she went and headed into the rose maze

"I hate this stupid school!" She shouted "I hate the host club and I hate everyone here!" She shouted loudly then sighed roughly then she heard sobbing Shura went to where she heard the sobbing coming from and saw the same little girl sitting at the edge of the fountain crying

Oh right she wasn't the only one having a bad day...

"Ugh hey..." Said Shura walking out where the girl could see her

"Go away!" She bellowed after glancing up and seeing it was Shura

Shura sighed

"Look it's not your fault… I'm just having a bad day today." Said Shura sitting next to the girl "Let me explain something to you... Has your parents ever told you about Santa or the tooth fairy then as you got older you found out from the other kids they weren't real." Said Shura making the little girl turn around and slowly nod in understanding

"Well this is sort of like this. You see all the stuff you've seen me do or at least most of the stuff you've seen me do in the manga didn't actually happen." Said Shura making the little girls eyes widen

"You mean you didn't fight with the twins?" She asked while Shura grinned

"That I did do." Said Shura chuckling "Look I've never once said I was a nice caring person. Heck even I think I'm not one but the Shura you know isn't' really me." Said Shura to the little girl

The girl smiled then hugged Shura

"You are nice and kind!" She said smiling "And you're funny!" She added

"Thanks not all people really think that." Said Shura patting the girl's back then the girl ran off after hearing her name called

Shura's smile faded

"Most of all I hate hugs," She muttered laying on the edge of the fountain and looking up at the sky


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you guys find her?" Asked Haruhi walking up to the twins

"No," Said Hikaru looking over at the burnet cross dresser

"We didn't even try to find her," Said Karou also looking at Haruhi

"So you guys don't care about Shura at all?" Asked Haruhi raising an eye brow at the twins

"Nope," Said both of the twins at the same time while Haruhi stared at them

"You two are such asses." She said before walking off leaving the twins there standing

"Well no since of staying here." Said Shura sitting up

She got up and walked off, by now she knew her way around Ouran pretty well so she knew how to get off campus.

She now found herself walking down the side walk alone the sun setting in the distant west. Shura sighed roughly now she had a head ache from being so angry earlier. She walked with her hands in her pockets staring straight ahead with an expressionless look on her face.

"Feh I'm not annoying at all." She muttered to no one "Kyouya's just an ass." She mumbled to herself

Shura then heard distant music and the smell of candy hit her head on. She smiled a bit to herself remembering the fairs and carnivals she went to as a kid. She sped up her pace to see what it was all about. She came upon a street lit up with brightly colored booths and lanterns. She smiled childishly and then checked the money in her pocket to make sure she had a good amount to spend. She did then she walked around seeing if there was anything she liked.

Shura jumped out of the way of some kids running by chasing each other and laughing. She chuckled and went on walking.

She then felt a tap on her shoulder and saw a blonde classmate of hers she knew all too well

"What is it Tamaki?" She asked annoyed with her eye brow twitching

"Just came to check on you." He said calmly a different air about him rather than the normal 'let's have fun!' air

"Look just get to the point. I know you want me to apologize to Ootori but I'm not doing it. That ass doesn't deserve me to even act like he exists." Said Shura annoyed at Tamaki already knowing what he was going to say

"No I wasn't going to tell you that, actually I was going to tell you that I don't blame you for yelling at Kyouya." Said Tamaki smiling while Shura sweat dropped

"And how are you two best friends again?" She dead panned

"Now come on let's have some fun!" Sang Tamaki grabbing Shura's arm and dragging her off

"Yes I won a fish!" Cheered Shura doing a victory dance then she looked over at Tamaki who had won ten fish already "Whoa." She said surprised gawking at the blonde who laughed

After they won some prizes it was getting late

"I had fun today!" Said Tamaki grinning while Shura held her prizes under her arms and nodded quietly "I didn't know commoners had such celebrations on streets!" Exclaimed Tamaki with sparkles in his eyes

Shura didn't answer she had gotten quiet after winning a bear from the balloon stand. Tamaki stopped his little sparkly rant and stared at Shura confused. The whole reason he had followed her here was to cheer her up it seemed to work at first but now…

"Shura what's wrong?" Asked Tamaki while Shura jumped a bit hearing her name

"Huh? Oh nothing!" She said flashing her goofy trade mark grin except this time it was fake there was no twinkle in her eyes nothing

"Shura…" Started Tamaki knowing she'd get the point that she better tell or he'd make her

"Fine, it's just I used to go to these kinds of things as a kid. I guess I'm a little home sick that's all." Said Shura with a far-off look on her face Tamaki frowned at this. He knew what it was like to be in a different place far away from where you grew up.

"Alright well I hope you cheer up soon!" Said Tamaki to Shura who smiled a bit sadly

"Yea, me too Tamaki." She said looking at the blonde Frenchman

Shura made it home with the company of Tamaki (Home being Haruhi's but it was her home now) Tamaki called his limo then left. Shura spent the night on the couch not feeling like bothering Haruhi.

The next morning came and Haruhi awoke from her bed she looked over at Shura's and she still wasn't there. The covers where still in the same spot as last night, in the floor.

Haruhi sighed to herself; Shura was starting to worry her. She got up and went out to see if Shura even came back last night. Today was a holiday so they didn't have to go to school today.

Haruhi walked into the living room to see Shura already up in some clothes that Ranka had gotten her over the past week. Her hair combed down neatly watching TV.

"Ranka told me we didn't have school today." Announced Shura hearing Haruhi walking in the hallway, Shura's brown eyes remained glued onto the TV the whole time.

"Shura…" Started Haruhi but Shura stood up and put her coat on

"I'm going to go out today." She said walking over to the door and putting her tennis shoes on "Later." She said opening the door then shutting it behind her

Haruhi sighed roughly it was obvious Shura didn't want to talk.

"Sempai you need to apologize." Said Haruhi to Kyouya the hosts of course had picked Haruhi up to drag her off some where

"Wait you're telling me Shura was up before you and she left as soon as you started to talk to her?" Asked Hikaru shocked at Shura's out of character actions

"Maybe she's finally maturing." Said Karou non chantey only to earn a glare from Tamaki, Honey, and Haruhi

Mori didn't say anything because well he was Mori and he was worried about the crazy girl.

"Maybe something's bothering her." Suggested Honey with a worried look on her face

"Shura told me she was homesick." Said Tamaki looking out the window all of the hosts attention turned to him

"Why would she tell you that?" Asked Hikaru questionably

"She walked off of campus yesterday so I followed her to make sure she was alright. We spent some time hanging out at a festival that was going on. She seemed out of it and I made her tell me what was wrong." Explained Tamaki calmly leaning his head onto one hand

"Then do something for her not to feel homesick." Said Mori in his usual tone Tamaki perked up at this

"Mori-sempai that's a wonderful idea!" He announced while the twins looked at one another

"Don't even start." Snapped Haruhi knowing they were going to say some sarcastic remark about laptops "Shura said she was from America, so we do something to make her feel like she's in America." Said Haruhi folding her arms the others nodded Kyouya of course didn't say anything

"Why am I included in this?" Asked Kyouya out of the blue (Well I guess that counts as talking)

"Because you just are!" Said Karou to the older boy

"This is ridicules." The Ootori muttered

Tamaki rubbed his chin deep in thought

"What's Americanie?" he muttered while Haruhi sighed

"Sempai Americanie isn't a word." She groaned irritated at blonde boy's dim witted words

"Baseball!" Shouted Honey after thinking "Oh and hot dogs and cracker jacks!" He shouted once more while the other host blinked

"I know what a hot dog is but what the hell is a Cracker Jack?" Hikaru asked beating the other hosts to the question they was going to ask

"It's in the song." Said Honey sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck

"What song?" Asked Tamaki wanting to know

"Take me out to the ball game." Said Honey "They always play that at ball games!" He said excitedly

"Yeah but watching baseball games is boring why can't we just play it." Said the twins at the same time remembering when they where little and where forced to watch those boring games

"That's brilliant!" Said Tamaki animatedly "We'll have a baseball game!" he shouted

"We do have enough members." Muttered Haruhi to herself but loud enough for the others to hear

"Now all we need is another team." Said Tamaki smiling at this idea


	10. Chapter 10 THE END

**The end is finally here for OMG Not Another Mary-sue Ouran High Host Club style. But don't worry there will be a sequal for a different anime soon just keep looking on my profile and you'll see it soon. I hoped you enjoyed this crazy whacky little story and I'm glad how I ended it.**

**

* * *

**

"I still don't want any part in this," Kyouya said irritated that the other hosts were trying to cheer up this annoying perverse girl

Somehow the hosts had managed to take and round up another team and set up the whole game in under an hour. Now all they had to do was get Shura, Haruhi already sent her a massage on the phone saying for Shura to come to Ouran and it was important.

It had been at least two hours since then and they were just about to give up when they saw Shura walking over.

"What is it?" She asked once she was close enough

"We're going to play a baseball game Shura-chan!" Honey said smiling at the girl

"Base… ball? Do you guys even _know_ how to play?" She asked exasperated then the other hosts looked to one another

"Of course we do!" Tamaki said speaking up for the rest of the group

"Let me guess you're doing this to cheer me up because Baseball's call America's past time?" Shura asked while most of the hosts nodded in harmony

"That's such a stupid thing to do." She said making everyone's jaw drop at these words

"Yet," Shura started looking around, it was near the road but it looked like a pretty good ball field. She saw everyone dressed in t shirts and shorts bats lined up against the dug outs and helmets on most everyone's heads. Shura was surprised they went through this much trouble for her, not once in her whole life had anyone or any group had done this much just because she was sad.

"That's the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me," Shura finished making everyone slowly smile in delight "Even if it's the most retarded thing in the world. By the way I'll have you know I **hate** baseball." She said making everyone fall over

Shura grinned at them chuckling

"You guys are such idiots," She said amused taking off her jacket and picking up a glove "Batter up?" She asked smirking

Soon the game started Haruhi since she wasn't the most athletic person in the world was keeping score, and it was five to three. The hosts where winning only because of Hikaru's surprisingly fast pitch.

Renege who had agreed to be on the other team hit the ball with the bat and it flew out of the field.

"Wow," Karou said looking up as the ball flew over head

"I got it!" Shura shouted hopping onto the fence and out on the other side the ball landed in the road and Shura went out to get it.

She bent down and picked the ball up and was about to walk back until…

"SHURA!" Haruhi screamed but it was too late the truck was too fast for her Shura never saw it coming.

"Oh my God!" The trucker shouted stopping the truck and getting out "I didn't mean to I-I just dozed off for a second and then-!" He shouted running over to Shura's bleeding body now in the middle of the road

The hosts ran over and Karou the first to get there pushed the man aside

"Shura get up!" He shouted gently shaking her arm, his voice was panicked he didn't want Shura to die.

"Shura-chan please get up!" Honey said with tears in his eyes

Shura slowly cracked her eyes opened and smirked

"You guys are such idiots," She said then slowly closed her eyes

"NO!" Hikaru shouted "Shura you moron get up!" He screamed then slowly Shura started to glow making everyone step back and she turned into serial orbs of light that flew off

Kyouya could only stand there shocked while Tamaki fell to his knees crying.

"S-she's gone," Haruhi said her eyes wide "She's gone you asshole! This is all your fault!" She screamed at Kyouya who could only stare at the spot where Shura once was

Shura's eyes opened while she floated around in a dark space she coughed lightly then closed them again.


End file.
